Ginger Fire
by Alicorn
Summary: CATS fic: BombalurinaMacavity: Hunger and the dark side of the London night was the only home the kitten Bombalurina had ever known until a chance encounter changed her life forever. Discontinued.
1. The Dance Of A Ginger Flame

The Book of the Heaviside Layer Series 

(Human) Author's Note:

This is the 2nd story in my "The Book of the Heaviside Layer" series , 

a collection of tales as told from each cat's point of view. This one is more

of a history story. As always, I know there are a bunch of these kind of fanfic's around 

(Especially Bombalurina and Macavity fics such as this one), but I would be honored if you'd read mine and mail me with comments. 

P.S. After quite a while the 2nd chapter of this fic is being added *as* I write it. So be warned it is unfinished right now. Thank you so much for your support!

Bombalurina's Story:

=======================

Ginger Fire 

=======================

Prologue

(And story as told by Bombalurina)

It's all history now, tough most don't know about it.

They don't know or don't want to know...it's all the same to me really.

Some may wonder how I managed to get out of being a mate of a "hidden paw"(A

name in our clan that means a thief that kills all that stands in his way to

get what he wants)

Sure, I could sugar coat the whole thing in my memory as most queens do,

tricking my own mind into believing that everything about being with him had

been good...Or that everything about him was evil... 

But I can't, because neither would be the truth..neither can fully tell the

story of Macavity..and me... 

++++++++++++++++++++++

I was young and naive and knew nothing better.

From the time I could eat solid food and clean my own fur I made my runs upon

the back streets of London. Well, I did make my home with my mom in the same

kind of places too... I can't remember Mom's name because she was never given

one by human's and other cat's mostly stayed clear of her, hissing at her

weather torn coat or the way her whiskers turned down. Mom's only name was the "old alley queen".

Even though we were human hoppers, only staying at a single human's house

for a couple days to get food, it felt safe to me...And I hated safe.

So when Mom wasn't using me as a kitten "food hook" (Putting me out on a

human's doormat so they would see a cute, hungry, red ginger colored kit'

before she would come out with her own sad eyes ready for them)

I ran away to the darker side of the city, making friends with the lowest of

low cats. At first it was just play and stuff and I stayed for only a few

hours away from Mom. But as the call toward something new and different got

louder for me I would stay catting around for weeks before coming home. 

Every tom that was anyone knew my name and my nature and made a point of

hanging around with me. I was happy for the new type of attention and learned

quickly just how to handle the males my way...

It was the very night of my coming of age that something I had never planned on

happened.

&&&&&&

The air was alive with smells of the after midnight London night life. The

smoke from pipes and whiskey filled my noise and I shook my head to be clear

of it, as I walked down an alley way littered with trash.

"Hey Bombalurina *hic* were you goin' little queen?" A raspy female voice

called down to me.

I sighed and looked up, knowing just who it was.

Razzleberry was a middle aged overweight yellow tabby whose human owned a food

shop two streets down. She had a habit of drinking cups of the stores apple

cider and going off half drunk to this alley every night.

And every night she would ask me the same question.

"Oh, nowhere special." I answered the same way I always did.

She hiccuped again and nearly fell off the pile of boxes she was on but caught

hold of them with her claws just in time to pull herself back up.

"Gonna dig up some toms at the Cat's Eye?" Razzleberry huffed from the effect

of pulling her weight up.

"Maybe so..." I said slowly with a smile, waiting for her to catch her breath

"Well you take care now, you know them there are pretty tough fellas Bomba..."

She said with drunken but real concern like she always did.

"I will, don't worry!" I called, swaying my tail in goodbye and jumping over

the wall at the alleys end , heading right were no other kitten queen would

dare to go..a place I visited almost every day.

The Cat's Eye was a hang out spot for feline thefts, drunks, run always and

smugglers. 

It was a large pub made up of newspaper and wooden boxes that stood near the

rear exit of a old worn down warehouse. The pubs owner sold stolen cream for

tuna and made off pretty good in the food department.

This didn't bother me all that much tough since the cats here were my "friends". 

I made my way though the doorway and paused to lean against its frame.

"Hi everyone." I said dramatically and saw half of the room (all the toms

that happened to be there) nearly fall over into their cream. 

The other half, (mostly their mates and other queen kittens) just looked

annoyed.

"Hi 'ya Bombalurina!" 

"Hey look it's little Bom!" 

"Com'n sit with me sweetheart!" 

"Yeah pull a box!" 

I ignored their thunderous answer and just took a couple steps forward and

stopped to lick my paw, slowly cleaning my face and then my ear in one

gracefully move. 

I smiled and purred "I dunno I really trusty..."

About twenty bowls were noised my way across the box table. 

"Thanks.." I said quietly and licked the nearest

tom on the nose. I could swear I almost saw him melt. 

"It's alright!" He said dreamily and another queen suddenly appeared to drag

him off, kicking and sworming.

My half smile was hidden as I began to lap at the cream hungrily, it was

really the first thing I had had to eat since morning. 

The soft touch of someone rubbing their head against my side in hello made me

look up in mid lap. 

My smile faded.

"Oh..it's you..hello Pyrite." I said flatly

Pyrite was an okay tom, if you liked the "stick onto you like a leech" type.

He was pure black with green colored eyes and always wore a brown collar lined

with spikes. Once, back when I was a very little kitten I had a crush on him

and he has never let me forget it since! I liked trouble. Just not HIM. 

"My, my, My lady Bombalurina, your looking radiate this evening." Pyrite

purred and tried to nuzzle me. 

I pulled away at lightning speed and hissed.

"Get AWAY from me!"

He just purred louder and held up a paw

"Now, is that anyway to treat your future lover Bomba?"

I sighed and licked my rumpled fur, trying not to let my stomach turn.

Listening to him talk was like hearing a snake rattle, you knew it would bite

you if you got too close.

"Sheesh Pyrite, it's this same thing every night! For the last time: No I

don't want to go eat with you, No I won't ever dance with you! Sweet Heaviside

alive, I don't even LIKE you Pyrite!"

He grinned, a slow creepy thing to see that sent a cold feeling though me.

"Oh little sweet Bomba, if it were any other night..No, I know now I wasn't meant for you..tonight I come because someone else..of higher power..loves

you..." Pyrite's green eyes shone with the news.

(Of higher power?) I thought curiously. Pyrite may have been a snake of a tom,

but what he did have was a big ego. If he said ANYONE was of higher power than

him, he really meant it..in a big way.

"Who is he?" I asked calmly and slowly, trying not to let curiosity creep into

my voice, after all, tons of toms said they loved me everyday..

"My boss.. Macavity..." Pyrite said softly as the first notes of music for

dancing started. 

My ears perked up a little at that name. I had never heard it before. 

I shook it off and began to dance with the toms that where gathering in the

center of the pub. 

Pryrite just stayed laying on some boxes as I started flirting and began to

sing in with the music: 

" My boss has been watching you each night...

and nick named you his little ginger fire!

For you burn every tom right though...

Walking on a dangerous crimson wire!"

I chocked my head with pride and danced between toms, a few on the floor

watching the every movement of my hips.

"I've always walked the danger road

and that suits me just fine...

Where ever there is that trouble lurks, 

I'll be lurking two steps behind!"

I booped the two toms on the floor with my behind and sent them tumbling head

over paws as I sang.

Pryrite just gave me an "I know you too well Bomba" look and picked up singing

again. He propped his head up on a paw where he lay and watched me closely..:

"Macavity has been gazing at you 

and nick named you his little ginger fire!

Never was there a queen more worthy of that name!

For you play each day like a game...

And whirl and dance and cheat romance like a little exotic flame!"

I did a little mini flip onto the box table and leaned forward like I was

going to kiss Pryrite. 

He smiled smugly, leaded follow to, and instead of my face caught the side of

a cream bottle. I had moved too quick for him. 

He growled and started to cash after me. 

I just laughed and joined the front of the rock and roll conga line of toms

that were dancing in my honor. As the music reached its climax the angry

Pryrite cut though the conga line in his cash after me, sent everyone dancing

tumbling, and I was huddled in a corner with a tom hissing at Pryrite in front

of me. (the same tom who's nose I had licked earlier)

I pushed the protective tom aside gently and glared at Pryrite. The whole

room hushed down to the soft notes of piano as I sang just as soft:

"Who is this Macavity? 

I wanta know.. 

Who is this tom that only has eyes for me?

I've heard his name always lined with shadows

Now I dare to inquire..

One is this one that calls me... ginger..fire?" 

Suddenly a cat appeared from the shadows, just melted out of darkness in the

back of the crowd. Was I dreaming? No, he was definitely very real:

A ginger, black, and red striped tom with wild fur along his head and legs,

stripes of white interweaving toward the center of his face, riming eyes of an

intense golden color.

Eyes, that were watching, examining me, as closely as I was looking at him.

Though he was a remarkably tall tom walking in a slow circle around me for

some reason I wasn't afraid. 

Slow thoughts,..feelings, hung in the air around us like silent electricity. 

Others in the room were long forgotten.

Even though I had never met him..I knew him.

Macavity.

I felt strangely calm, closing my eyes against a sudden heat that blinded me.

Opening them again to feel Macavity rub his head against my inner tight I 

drew back a little in shock.

He didn't move or speak but his eyes shone warm like a evening fire against 

wild forest stars.

I had flirted before but never experienced anything like this.

Scents. Feelings above everything. Something so very..well..MALE about him

that it took my breath away and left me only with need. Everlasting Cat in

Heaviside,I 

could go on for hours of feelings in a single moment then. 

I leaned forward slowly and we nuzzled, purring softly..

His scent smelled of fresh hay and old leather bound books..a comforting scent

that sent me away from any fears I had once had, any part of my hard back

street life

that had ever hurt me. Half dreaming, I felt Macavity run his paws down my

back in 

a quite caress. My world went out of focus and was lost in the feelings of us

and the magic

of his touch, he was really a cat with true magic though it was hidden and

shown only

to me in our joining. It was like being in the eye of a hurricane in the heavy

silent air

as he lifted me up over his head, ran a last loving paw over the inside of my leg and then 

cradled me in his arms like a baby kitten, lowering my body down to the floor softly.

Macavity curled his body protectively around mine and distantly from where I

was already half 

asleep I sensed, others, many other cats piling up around us to share their

warmth and sleep.

A distant end of the song they half whispered:

"It may come of no surprise

That the Hidden Paw would have his eyes on..

a crimson fire!... a crimson fire... a crimson fire... a little ginger

fire..."

As the last notes of my first mating dance faded away into the night it found

the whole group of some of the most low life cats in all London curled up

sleeping together on a pub floor..

and me, Bombalurina "Ginger Fire",

a kitten no longer, 

in the middle of them all , 

sleeping with my head on a ginger striped hip,and purring contently.


	2. Finely Masked Suavity

Author's note: This chapter is a work in progress, posted here for safekeeping. Read at your own risk. Thank you:)

Money and the humans that love it have a certain smell. 

It's a scent that hangs around long after death, only getting stronger with lose of it's owner: a smell of a life tied down in gold and nick nacks, half found dreams and broken promises. Not many cats notice this since they spend much of their time in human homes, or if their not "tamed", have for the most part had their senses dulled by years upon years of man made "cat food". 

Seeing as I was not tamed or even had so much as a year behind me as far as human food went, my first smell of old riches in a real honest to Heaviside house hit me over the head like a warm pillow. 

Actually, it really was one.

++++++++++++++++++++++

I woke up slowly to the feeling of having had too much cream the night before banging on the inside of my head like a bad can of tuna.

 It was the kind of pounding headache that almost makes you wish you would get beat up soon by a pollicle, if only to make the pain  weaker in comparison.

I groaned, putting a paw to my head and turning over restlessly.

Even though I was now just a young first time queen, I had had this hangover from milk stuffs more times than some cats twice my age. 

A record I wasn't that proud of, really.

"C'mon Mom, time to get…" I started to say in my normal cheery good morning voice with my eyes still closed..When the smell hit me.

Memories started pouring back to marry with the scents.

A ginger tom with amber colored eyes…. Pryrite's leering face…cream and the spicy smell of bar cat fur…

This wasn't home..    

I yawned half out of surprise and half out of plain sleepiness, and stretched out with all four paws, slipping suddenly backwards with a yelp.

 Peering across my stomach and other my rind paws from were I now laid wide awake, I looked a far as I was able to upward,

 sandwiched very un-queen like on my back between the wall and the high what-ever-it-was  I had been on. 

Patting away the coolness of a pillow that had nearly fallen over my face, I gazed at its dusty shine in wonder. Silk? 

I had heard stories about famous actor cats who's human pets gave them everything from beds to catnip toys made out of the fabric but had never really seen it.

The pit-like chair made of wicker that I could now see I had been in towered above me, filled with pillows of all shades and colors of the same fine material.

I felt a grin slowly creep across my face. Something told me I wasn't in the poor house anymore.


End file.
